


You're Safe

by perrythedeer



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, me projecting onto X more likely than youd think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: *Delivers lightcross angst* quieres?
Relationships: Sun/X (Pokemon Adventures)
Kudos: 5





	You're Safe

"X- Xavi!" I didn't notice the person in the room until arms were wrapped around me and the blade was forced out of my hand, surprising, he was the loudest kid on Alola, and yet he could still sneak his way into my room without me noticing. I watched the small metal object hit the floor, a _tink_ registering, and i glanced back.

All I saw was a mess of black hair buried into my neck, a soft whimper coming from the self-proclaimed 'cat-boy'. "Yvonne called me and said she couldn't get in through your window and- your mom still doesn't like her, you were trying to keep her out because of this?!" it wasn't angry, more worried, and I weakly shrugged my shoulders, letting my body drop limp against him. I felt my feet drag against the floor

And then my calves hit soft blankets as he pulled me back and sat on my bed. "you're _lucky_ im a courier and also have a key to your house, X!" another weak shrug, and i heard a quiet hiss in my ear, feeling his head bump against mine. I sighed and looked at him, his golden eyes shining with tears. A strange look to see on someone like Sun.

"I'm sorry." Sun shook his head rapidly, moving his arms down and bringing his hands carefully over my arms, feeling them, stopping when they touched liquid and lifting as to not drag it down. "Don't apologize, you're safe now." I didn't know where he'd gotten it, but suddenly he was wrapping my arms up in thick white bandages, soft annoyed mumbled about having to thank Moon later filling my ears.

I woke up to find him curled up on my chest, head placed delicately on my shoulder and his soft breathing in my ear. I still didn't feel great, I never did- but I felt safe. That was enough.


End file.
